Shared Intentions
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: The Black's and Malfoy's live on strict rules when it comes to love and purity. Amidst war, shame, and ever growing darkness in the world, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy continue to strive within their lives and community. Their lives are constantly thrown into chaos, and yet they continue to chose to live gracefully. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Manor: 1973**

"You are a fool Lucius Malfoy."Narcissa said with a slight laugh. She of course meant it in the best possible way. She had grown rather fond of Lucius since they'd first met, which came as no surprise to anyone seeing as he'd shown kindness to her since the first day little Narcissa arrived at Hogwarts.

It was no secret why Lucius had always been so nice to Narcissa however. It was a plan that had formed when he was a young child even. His family had always had close ties to the Black family. The families strict views on things such as wealth, purity and _muggles_ had always tied them together. However not so much so that a marriage had bound them. And that's what the Malfoy's had aimed to change. In honesty, they didn't even cared which of the Black girls that their son married. So long as it was one of them. That in mind, for Lucius, it had always only been one option.

When he began his schooling at Hogwarts, He had quickly sought out Andromeda on the train to their home for the first year. At the time, Lucius hadn't known that he was meant to marry one of the girls, but his parents had informed him of just how important it was to get on the Black's good sides. Unfortunately, the two found immediate dislike for one another. She seemed to have no patience for his talk of wealth and aristocracy. He had even thought her to be rather rude towards him when he ever tried to speak to her after the train ride. So he gave up on her. Then there was Bellatrix who already attended his school. He had never been best friends with the dark haired girl, but he could always say that he and Bellatrix were on good terms as children. That being said, Lucius didn't particularly fancy her, as to be perfectly honest she frightened him a bit.

That had left Narcissa. However by the time the two years came by and it was time for Narcissa to go to school, Lucius had nearly forgotten about his plot to befriend her. That is, until he actually saw her. He remembered it clear as if it had just happened.

The new first years had arrived into the great hall. Fourteen year old Lucius sat with his own group of friends, laughing and making fairly rude comments about all the first years they hoped wouldn't get into Slytherin as their names were called to be sorted.

" _Black, Narcissa" The Professor called through the great dining hall. Glancing through the young students until a small fair skinned made her way to the front of the crowd. Her blonde hair dangling against her back tied into a long ornate braid, swaying back and forth as she graced the stool to get her house. At the name Black it was already assumed where she would end up. Lucius looked to his friend who sat beside him. "Move it Goyle!" He had hissed and shoved away from his seat. Lucius then jumped from his own seat to be the first to welcome Narcissa into the house. And from there on, a partnership grew between the two._

It was that first meeting that had lead them all the way up to where they were today. In the Garden of the Black mansion. He was still kneeling on one knee with a ring box opened in his hands. Baffled as to why Narcissa was now laughing at him. "What on earth are you laughing at? I've just asked for your hand in marriage." Lucius said as he snapped the ring box shut and stood up quickly. In truth, he was a bit angry at having been so embarrassed.

"Do you truly think my mother would allow my marriage to happen yet? You are a fool if you believe so! Bellatrix has not even married yet! And After Andromeda..." Narcissa stopped herself and lowered her voice, glancing around to be sure no one was around. She was not supposed to mention her late sister's name, as for the two years since her disappearance to marry a mud blood, she had been a shame on the family. "Andromeda shamed us. To Marry before Bellatrix would make us further outcasts. A pure wedding is just what this family needs to regain our standing, but it can not be mine. As much as I would like for it to be." Narcissa reminded Lucius seriously. Narcissa had always loved to shine in the light. And for her, it never had been difficult for her to do so. What she did not like however, if that light was hidden behind shade and rumors.

"But Narcissa, no offense I swear it, but Bellatix has no mind for marriage, anyone can see this. She's a woman of her own making. I see no fault in that, however I do see fault that it hinders what _we_ could have together." Was the reply that came from Lucius. He even lifted Narcissa's hand and held it close to his chest.

Narcissa only rolled her eyes and took a step closer. "Once again you have missed the point. All we must do is get Bellatrix married. A grand wedding and after that she might go about her business as she pleases. We only need a spineless man that she may shape how she see's fit. Certainly such men exist. What about Crabbe? He's not exceedingly attractive, nor bright." Narcissa suggested then shook her head. "Oh but he is too stupid. Bellatrix might slaughter him!" Narcissa said with a laugh, though the both of them knew just how true that might have been. Even Lucius chuckled.

"Perhaps that is for you and her to decide. Bellatrix adores you, her only sister." He said as he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. "Certainly she wouldn't mind to pick out someone to marry you to save your name from shame. But whether she does or does not marry, I will have you hand, _Miss Black_." He added with a grin, lifting her chin and bringing his lips down until they nearly touched. "Until then, I see it fit that I keep this." He said, snapping the ring box he held closed and standing up straight once more. He then placed the small box back into his suit pocket. "I'll leave Bellatrix up to you. But Do remember, my fortune, my good name, everything could be yours." He said then leaned down and pecked Narcissa on the cheek. "Until next time my dear." He said before Lucius nodded and walked back into Narcissa's home to make his way out.

Narcissa watched as his blonde locks disappeared behind the door of her own home. He eyes travelled up the side of the home until they found their way to Bellatrix's window. Bellatrix, already sat at her window with a brazen grin as she stared down at Narcissa. Narcissa gave an amused smile back before she shook her head and walked back towards her house. She had a lot to discuss with her sister.

 **( A/N:**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Also, Narcissa is two years younger than Lucius Malfoy, and in this story she is seventeen, fresh out of Hogwarts making Lucius nineteen, and Bellatrix twenty one.**

 **Hope you intend to keep reading!)**


	2. A perfect plan

"What did you say?! What did you say?!" Bellatix asked her sister excitedly as she pulled Narcissa by the arm to sit on her bed with her. "You said yes didn't you?! Certainly you did! He's only been pining after you since you met!" Bellatrix laughed loudly as she remembered watching Lucius throw himself at Narcissa's feet for years while they were in school. Even when he had other girlfriends.

"Oh I nearly did, believe me. But Bellatrix you know I could not. Not when you are not married, mother would finally throw herself into a grave if I did that! It's improper." Narcissa shook her head, a small smile rolling over her fine features as she watched her older sister.

Bellatrix only laughed more. "You know she's been looking for excuses to for years! You'd be doing the hag a favor." She exclaimed, now giving Narcissa a malicious grin. "You and I both know that you aren't worried about mother at all. You're only worried about your own name. As you should be. Mother has been a joke since we were children." Bellatrix added gleefully as she thought back to when the whispers of their father's infidelity first came to light to the public, embarrassing their mother so much that she took to drinking on the regular.

"So what if I am? Someone's got to look out for the family name. I really ought to marry Lucius though. It'd be very practical. He's handsome, and rich, and his family has a pristine name. Certainly it'd make everyone forget about our little rut." Narcissa explained to Bellatrix, watching her sister carefully before glancing at the ground. "And I do care a great deal for him Bellatrix." Narcissa said almost sadly. "I don't believe I love him…not yet, But I think I could. If I can just get the chance." She added, looking back to Bellatrix, who was now watching her with sad eyes.

"What must I do?" Came Bellatrix's solemn voice. Of course she already knew what she had to do. It was something she had been avoiding for some time, however now her sister's happiness was at stake. Narcissa was one of the few people that Bellatrix loved. And when Bellatrix loves, she shows her love by true devotion to those she cares about. And for Narcissa's sake, even Bellatrix Black was willing to marry some stupid fool.

"You know what. But it's a harsh thing to ask of you. I do admire your passion for being untamed, and in charge. Perhaps that could still be. We only must be careful to pick the correct husband for you. If you are willing I mean…" Narcissa trailed off, unsure if even Bellatrix would willingly tie herself down to a man. Not that Narcissa truly believed her dear sister could ever be tied down. Bellatrix was a woman of her own making. No one could change such a personality.

"Yes, and I have a few ideas actually. I did know you might want to marry at some point. I even thought it might be Lucius, the way he eyes you and hangs on to any small look you give him. And why shouldn't you marry someone who worships the very ground you walk on?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk. Oh yes, she had plenty of ideas of whom she might marry. She just had to decide on one. "We will hold a feast Narcissa! You can plan the entire thing, you know I don't have much mind for such things. We'll just inform everyone that it's a dinner party for our close friends, and I'll invite everyone I'll consider marrying. Mother will be thrilled won't she? She always talks about me marrying."

Narcissa stared at her sister with mild surprise. And then a smile. It was just like Bella to get a plan ready on the spot. "You'll be the center of attention at this dinner party!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "I'll ask mother, you ask father. He likes you better." Narcissa decided with a prompt nod. It was not a lie either. Growing up, it had always been apparent that Cygnus Black favored the oldest daughter. Always taking her out on some adventure, or even choosing to take her to work when he could over his other two daughters. Not that Narcissa ever cared much, as she saw no need to go out into the woods to practice some curse on some smelly animal of sorts. No, Narcissa had always been taken under the wing of their mother. Their mother who envied her fair beauty and graceful manner. She was always more than happy to have Narcissa by her side when going out to tea with other women of their status. As well as sought after Narcissa's opinion when managing her own gatherings.

"We must ask at once! The sooner the better." Narcissa said before she stood up and hugged her sister. "Whoever said you weren't kind?" She asked before turning away from the wild dark haired young woman and walking to the door. "And if you don't mind, I've got a few matches of my own to add to your collection." She said with a small smirk before leaving Bellatrix alone in her room.


End file.
